masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AdmiralPedro1stFleet/Things I'd Like to See in Mass Effect 3 (and by extension DLC)
Two parts to this blog. Single Player and Multiplayer. Starting with single player. 1)An easter egg where you go to Caleston and the miners ask Shepard where he was when they needed him. Comic relief and we get to revisit deleted content. 2)An underwater level. Arrival was originally intended to be an underwater base and up until then I never thought of the idea. A bioshock(ish) setting is more than welcome. 3)Adjutants. This one really disappointed me. When I found out they were cut I was deeply sad. Instead of teleporting around the field, give it tech abilities and let it fire a laser (shoop da whoop) style out of its right hand. 5)Original shotgun. A minor pet peeve of mine. All original weapons in Mass Effect (with the exception of the original shotgun design) were given some sort of counterpart in Mass Effect 2. I'd like to see one. 6)This one's wishful thinking. Mods for grenades. i.e. Cryo Grenade or fins that allow you to throw it like the disk grenade 7)Hoppers. A lot of people hated them. I loved them. Kept me on my toes. Perhaps hopper husks similar to Saren. 9)Raloi. Show me them 10)Female drell turian and batarian. Show me them. 12)Harvesters. Let me fight the standard harvester in addition to the reaper version. 13)When landing on planets, put some of the animals from the original mass effect on them. good for atmosphere. maybe let me kill a shatha. 14)Probably a given but let me see the ship designs for all races. 15)If not asking too much, missions for both hammerhead and mako (can exit and enter freely) 16)Space fighter sequence. 17)Bring back smaller geth armatures. 18)Bring back some throwback weapons and armor from mass effect. Perhaps light medium and heavy armor?(asking too much i think) 19)Thorian plays a role in some way. Specifically, the information acquired from studying it. 20)Visit all the old areas in addition to the new. In most cases, this is a given. 21)Vary the appearance of the geth forces from old school to new school. 23)If plausible, shoot up some abominations collectors, praetorians and scions. Mayber even fight ANOTHER collector ship 24)Explore Bekenstein in more detail. Always found the skyline out there inviting. 25)Have an explanation as to why the statues on Ilos don't look like the Prothean in From Ashes. Hate retcons of this variety. 26)Batarian squad member and at least one member of every species on my ship (Long shot) 27)Locations from the comic books, novels, and other games such as Mass Effect Galaxy. Id like to visit them. MULTIPLAYER 1)Batarian Character 2)Krogan Battlemaster 3)Female Turian 4)Female Krogan (not required but would be cool) 5)Male Quarian 6)Numerous maps 7)More weapons 8)Give option to change armor to another type for a given species. (i.e. Change krogan armor from grunt clone to a warlord's armor) No more than 5 or so options. 9)Geth --AdmiralPedro1stFleet 22:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts